Love at south park high
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: CraigxTweak,JimmyxTimmy,StanxKyle,CartmanxWendy,KennyxButters,ClydexToken and DamienxPip. Rated M for content and language. R&R please!
1. Secrets&Confessions

**Kyle's POV~**

First day of 9th grade. 9th Grade! I'm now the middle of the food chain instead of bottom. As excited as I am I am still absolutely terrified. I'm now sixteen so I'm legal to do whatever I wanna do, smoke, have sex, take drugs anything like that. But I'm confused about everything, my sexuality, I think I'm gay but I'm not quite sure. I'm a little boy trapped in a 16 year olds body.

I ran to the hottest guy in schools house, who is also my best friend I can't help but love him, I think to myself I must be gay but then other times I find girls attractive but I don't get all embarrassed around them like when I do around Stan! I knocked his maroon, matt finish door "Hello there sweetie, Stan's just finishing off getting ready, it must be hard to keep up the good looks for his beautiful girlfriend, Wendy, go up if you want." His mom greeted me. I ran up the spiral staircase and walked into his room to find him only in a pair of burgundy chino's rolled up, converse with his boxers on full display, but no shirt yet "Um um um I'm so sorry," I said blushing. His rippling six pack combined with his beautiful face, he looks like someone in a dream, I could kiss his soft red lips all day long. He stepped out his room with his red poof ball hat in his hand that he wore when he was in 4th Grade. "Fancied feeling like a little kid again, huh Kyle? Maybe you should wear your green ushunka again? We'd be like 8 year olds like before," He smiled with a little giggle, God he was so hot!

We walked to the bus stop just outside Starks pond and waited there together for Kenny and Cartman to turn up, it was so romantic. But they didn't show, instead Jimmy turned up "H-h-h-hey fella's, Kenny and Cartman are walking because Kenny has n-n-n-no money a-and Cartman wants to l-l-loose most of his w-w-w-weight," he stuttered. Me and Stan nodded to Jimmy, he'd grown up allot he didn't wear his mustard yellow shirt and blue pants anymore, he wore simple turquoise chinos and pale blue polo with his green braces, he still had his crutches though he was paralyzed in his legs for life, bless him. Finally the bus arrived i had planned on sitting next to Stan, but instead he ran over to Wendy and started kissing her! I sat by myself to gather my thoughts, I had finally got an answer I was physically attracted to Stanley, how could you blame me he was HOT! But he was interested in Wendy, well of course captain of the football team and hottest guy in school with the head cheerleader and hottest girl in school, perfect match or what?

Finally we'd got to school and Stan had asked to speak to "Yeah, what's up Stan?"

"Well it's just you've been acting abit weird lately with me, plus I need to get something out there."

"Yess?"

"Well… oh here goes I'm gay and I think I'm in love with you, please don't act awkward with me or please don't fall out with I'm sorry." Stan ran off crying before I had a chance to reply. I was so happy the boy I was in love with loved me back!

Once the day had past, I ran home, threw my bag on the sofa and head back out the door. I walked to Stan's thoughtfully I didn't even knock I just walked in ran up the spiral staircase and walked into his room, grabbed hold of his barely clothed body and clutched him tight. His face was red and wet he'd been crying for most of the day. "I broke things off with Wendy, she punched me in the face and walked away then by 5th period she was kissing Thomas in the classroom." His head drooped onto my shoulder whilst he was talking, I grabbed a clump of his midnight black hair and hugged him tightly "Everything's gonna be okay Stan, you have me and I have you!" I whispered softly into his ear. He looked up at me, his sapphire eyes filled with tears; I wiped away a falling tear from his cheek. Our eyes met, it was like love at first sight! BOOM! Within seconds his soft still wet lips were locked with mine, I kissed him back gently. Then his mouth opened and his tongue poked my lips I opened them and stuck my tongue in his mouth. This is what I'd always wanted.

"Wanna stay the night and have some fun?" Stan asked me I nodded, I scurried home and gathered my shit and walked back over to Stan's house. He opened the door in only a towel round his waist; he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me into his house. "My parents are away with Shelly at her university tonight, so we have the house to ourselves, I'm running a bath do you wanna hop in with me?" He said with a sensual smile on his face. His bath was like a pool it was huge! He got in "C'mon the waters warm babe?" I'd never been called babe before by a girl never mind boy. It did look really warm so I decided to hop in with him; he snuggled up beside me and rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. Next things you know his head was under the water giving me a blowjob. I kept moaning out in pleasure "Stan! Stop it or I'll... I'll... I'll" I moaned and couldn't finish off my sentence. I felt him swallow so I knew what was going to happen, happened. His head popped for air "How was that sexy?" I blushed and moved my head the side so he couldn't notice but he did anyway. "Great!" I nodded.

**Stan's POV~**

Kyle Brovlofski, when I saw that boy I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach, like butterflies. All I could think about was his beautiful, warm, glowing face, his fiery red hair and his emerald green eyes, he was stunning. I went out with the head cheerleader, Wendy Testaburger, but I don't love her. I care about my image so much, so I don't want anybody callin' me a fag or a gay, or anything, so I go out with Wendy… Kinda like a rebound ish? If that even makes any sense at all. Kyle's the smart one in our gang, then I'm the one with the good plans and the good lookin' one, Kenny's the perverted one and Cartman's just well Cartman. His real name is Eric but he forbids people to call him that so he gets called by his last name Cartman.

The weird thing was that Kyle was my bestfriend it would ruin our friendship and ruin my image, but I couldn't think about all that right now, it was the first day of ninth grade I had so much on my plate, the hottest guy in school, captain of the football team, most popular and I have to deal with my sex goddess of a girlfriend (she's not to me, cos I'm into dudes), boring conversations. One of these days I'm going to burst with information about her so called friends, well I say so called because she just talks about them all the time and not in a good way.

My hoped to be lover knocked on my door and scurried up my stairs to my room and burst open the door, how I wish he was gay, like me. "Um um I'm so sorry!" He shouted in embarrassment he'd just walked in on me whilst I was changing it made me blush, his adorable little face. I wore poof ball hat that I got years ago when I was eight, "Should wear your green ushunka again sometime, we'd be like eight year olds again" I giggled, he smiled back at me, God his smile was so sexy, i longed to kiss his baby pink lips all day and night long, it would be a dream for that to happen.

We walked to the bus stop just outside Starks pond and waited there together for Kenny and Cartman to turn up, it was so romantic. But they didn't show, instead Jimmy turned up "H-h-h-hey fella's, Kenny and Cartman are walking because Kenny has n-n-n-no money a-and Cartman wants to l-l-loose most of his w-w-w-weight," he stuttered. Me and Ky (my nickname for him), nodded to Jimmy, he'd grown up allot he didn't wear his mustard yellow shirt and blue pants anymore, he wore simple turquoise chinos and pale blue polo with his green braces, he still had his crutches though he was paralyzed in his legs for life. Finally the bus arrived I wanted to be sitting next to Kyle, but instead Wendy was patting and rubbing the seat next to her. I said next to her and she started kissing me, she was like she was attacking me! I turned around to notice Kyle, tear-filled eyed and staring at me. Why was he looking at me? What had I done? Oh, I wish I knew so we could sort things out and be together, forever.

Finally we were at school, it was strange but in a good way, everything seemed the same just bigger. All my friends from middle school were together in a gang, no surprise there, but instead Wendy dragged me behind the gym and started to toss me off. I moaned, but not in pleasure and she noticed that, "Stan, what the fuck? You love it when I give you a hand job, so why don't you love it now?" She said curiously. I just shook my head and walked away to my gang. "Here he is Stan the man!" That was my nickname since sixth grade; I guess it's a pretty cool nickname, compared to the others. Fatass, Stupid Jew, Tweak (which was his name his parents gave him, not a very decent one though, it was slang for twitcher), Physk, Krazy Kriples, Dumbass, Perv, Butters (that's stuck since he was born) and blacky. So really my name was almost cool! Who wants to get called Butters for their rest of their life? I decided that it was time to tell Kyle; he should know after all its him I'm in love with. "Ermm hey there Kyle, look there's something I've been meaning to tell you" He looked at me in a curious manner "Yeah? What's up Stan, you can tell me anything?"

"Good, well don't fall out with me or be awkward but I think I'm in love with you" Thinking about it now, i wish I hadn't of said it, I mean who goes up to their bestfriend and tells them they love them? His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, his jaw also dropped but I think it was in a good way. But I couldn't handle the pressure, just in case he would fall out with me, so I ran and ran still I got home, scurried my way up the spiral staircase and just cried in my room for around half an hour, then Kyle got here.

He ran up the spiral staircase and he walked into my room. He grabbed hold of my barely clothed body and clutched me tight. My face was still red and wet from when I had been crying for most of the day. "I broke things off with Wendy, she punched me in the face and walked away then by 5th period she was kissing Thomas in the classroom." I said, my head drooped onto Kyle's shoulder whilst I was talking, he grabbed a clump of my midnight black hair and hugged me tightly "Everything's gonna be okay Stan, you have me and I have you!" He whispered softly into my ear. I looked up at him, even though my sapphire eyes filled with tears; he wiped away a falling tear from my cheek. Our eyes met, it was like love at first sight! I took this opportunity to kiss his soft lips; he slipped his tongue into my mouth and mine into his. This was a feeling I'd always wanted, too feel his soft lips pressed against mine. Love.

**I'm only 14 so I'm not a very good writer, plus this is my first story. Please review and leave your comments on my story. Thankyouu Keeksx!**


	2. HappinessAt last!

**Craig's POV~**

Tweak, I loved him so much, I couldn't help but love him he was so beautiful. His blonde locks and sapphire blue eyes. Everyone took the piss out of him because he twitched allot but that was only because his parents owned a coffee hut down town and they always had coffee in their house. I guess if he didn't drink as much coffee then he wouldn't be so twitchy, but taking coffee away from Tweak was like taking a mother from a baby. Tweak thinks he can see right through me, he probably could, I was the strongest and hardest kid inn school, but tweak could say right through my 'cool guy' act, but how? I didn't care what anyone would think about me if I went out with Tweak, if they said one thing to me then I'd just knock em out! Especially Cartman he would probably be the only one, oh yeah and Clyde. Clyde's a proper dick! All the girls only wanna go out with him because his Dad owns a designer shoe shop. Bebe Stevens is obsessed with Clyde but only cos he buys her shoes near on every day!

In middle school me and Tweak had a huge fight for around two hours nobody won though, but we fought because Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman had a massive bet on who would win and they were trying to get us both to fight the whole week. In the fight for a moment I thought I was gonna loose and let Stan and Kyle down, but who gives a shit there both dicks! They should just get together but they probably wouldn't because Stan cares way to much about his image! Fag! If I was with Tweak I wouldn't give a flying fuck what people said to me as long as they said nothing to Tweak! But the only problem was that he didn't love me back, well I didn't think he did anyway.

"Craig! Craig!" A familiar voice called. I turned around to see Tweaks beautiful smiling face, "Oh, hey Tweaks, what's up?" I said in my 'cool guy' act. He giggled at me, not quite sure why but he did. "Wanna walk to school with me?" He said warmly, I nodded at him. We walked to HIGH school together it felt weird calling it high school, but that's what it was. I thought everything would be different since we were I high school but everything was pretty much the same, except bigger. "Um h-hey Craig do you wanna come round and s-s-stay the night tonight, because my parents are working till late tonight at the coffee hut and then t-there spending the night with my uncle because he's just suffered a p-panic attack?" Tweak said scratching his head, and to be honest I thought he was about to have a panic attack, by the way he was acting. I smiled and nodded, I always loved spending the night at Tweak's when we were little, we'd play on the xbox, order takeout, prank call the guys, stay up late, get up late, and do the same the next day. Once I spent a whole week at Tweak's it was just like being at home, I loved it there.

After school had finished Tweak came to meet me from my 10th period, 10TH PERIOD! The lessons only lasted around half an hour each, but there were ten of them a day. Anyway Tweak met me from 10th period, Math, and we walked down to his house together. I really wish he'd have liked me cos then we could hold hands and kiss it would be so romantic! When we arrived at Tweaks he ran to the kitchen and made himself a coffee and made me a tea. He also grabbed a lilac blanket, LILAC! Seriously how gay. But oh well I was gay. He laid half of it on his bottom half and then the other half on my bottom half. We just sat there for around 2 hours just watching TV, we watched Harry Potter, the weird thing was always used to watch that when we were around eight or nine. When it got to around 9 o'clock he started to get tired because he hadn't had his coffee for about 2 and half hours. So he made some coffee, sat back down and drank it. Once he had finished his head drooped onto my shoulder and he laid there asleep for about an hour, then I woke him up and told him the time. We called it a night and went upstairs.

"Tweak I need to tell you something really important, I've been keeping it in now for about a year and I thought that this would be the time to tell you." I said to him with a bit of concern in my voice. "Tweak?" I asked, he didn't answer so I went over to him on the bed near his face, he was asleep. What a great time for him to fall asleep. I shook him "Oi Tweak wake up I said I need to tell you something important that I've kept bottled up for about a year now" I shouted down his ear whilst shaking him at the same time. He moaned and looked up at me "What is it then, just fucking tell! I wanna go to sleep so get this over and done with biatch!" He said without stuttering but that's only because he hasn't had his coffee in a while, and biatch? How fucking gay what an ass wipe! "Tweak, I have to tell you this, and it's not easy but… I love you," at last I had finally got it out there, but my only worry was that he'd either kick me out, punch me or fall out with me. "What!?" He screamed, he sounded happy even though he was screaming. "I love you" I said to him calmly and quietly. "Really oh my god! You swear you're not fucking with me?" I wish I was fucking him, god that would be HOT! And I actually thought he loved me back I hoped he did! "No I'm not fucking with you, yet" I said to him with a little wink, seriously I wanted to be in his pants, I was actually horny which I never am, well over a boy. "Fuck me, I love you too, but I never thought you loved me or would ever love me back!" Oh my god he did love me back, and I loved him, this was like a dream come true. Now the dream would be complete with just a quick fuck or blowjob something that will pleasure me or him, eithers fine.

"Craig, kiss me right now" Tweak said desperately. I kissed him and he slipped his tongue right into my mouth and explored round it. We were making out for about fifteen minutes when he said sensually "Let me give you treat you'll never forget" He pulled down my black skinnies and started to give me a blowjob, this was just so hot, I just hoped he swallows because from previous experiences with girls they say I cum allot so yeah that's why. It wasn't long before I had reached my climax, but he just carried on, he was right this was a treat I would never forget.

**Tweak's POV~**

There's only I few things I need to say

Craig was hot and he had the hots for me!

I screwed him over!

He enjoyed it!

We were going to be together forever!

And finally he wanted me and I wanted him!

**Don't know about this chapter, it's a little weird, as I said I'm not good at writing so yeahh! Hope you liked it though, hopefully on chapter three I'll get round to doing a little bit of Tyde, which is Token and Clyde. But my main focus is gonna be on Style, Kutters and Creak simply because there my favourites :') If you have any more South Park characters in couples that you want me to do then just tell me on a review thanks3**


	3. You meen more to me than you think

**Token's POV~**

Every day I get ripped on because of my name and skin colour I'm a black teenager with the name Token Black! But thank fuck I have my sexy little rebound buddy Clyde. He was just a close friend but now he's my rebound from Wendy, even though me and Wendy broke up years ago, she was so hot and It was killing me that she went out with Stan, Stan. I mean Stan Marsh! He's not even the slightest bit good looking. Anyways, I said rebound; Clyde's my rebound _SEX_ partner. He's good at it, but to be honest I'm falling for him and if I was ever with him I wouldn't want things to happen the way they did with Wendy.

"Hey there my sexy milk chocolate boyf" I heard Clyde calling to me, I turned around to notice him smirking and raising his eyebrows. Of course everyone knew we were well… really I don't know what we were I knew Clyde had more than just lustful feelings for me there were some loving feelings there as well. Me and Clyde walked to school hand in hand, then when we finally got there we started making out, but nobody ever took the piss out of Clyde, no one even spoke to him because they thought he was a dick. He was a dick, but at least he didn't think with his dick, which most of the straight guys did. Everyone tries to tell me that Stan Marsh is straight but him and Kyle are constantly together, plus they've been together allot recently and he broke up with Wendy so I'm pretty sure that they're gay together, he's always thinking with his dick just like Cartman.

"Em Clyde do you love me or are you just doing this because I asked you to be my rebound?" I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't just shout at me or worse just completely ignore it and change the subject. But he didn't he replied with "Yeah course I love you, I don't want to just be your rebound, I've been wanting to tell you that for a while now but I couldn't because I thought you might of just told me where to go." He told me with a upset look on his face. "Clyde Donovan! Why would I ever be like that with you, I love you for god sake, that's why you've been my so called rebound for five years now" I smiled. His eyes filled up with tears and he wrapped his arms around my neck and I put mine around his waist. It was actually love though this time it meant more to me than just sex. I loved him so much! "Why don't we go on over to my place and celebrate?" Clyde said with a sexy little wink. Well I said it was just about love but I guess sex can come into this too.

Me and Clyde just ran upstairs trying to make out and trying to not stumble over at the same time. He threw me down on the bed and started to unbutton my purple shirt, he sat on top of me and pulled a chunk of my raven hair with one hand and with the other he rubbed his hand up and down my six pack. Most the guys in 9th grade had six packs because they all decided to start working out at the end of middle school because they're would be hot girls at high school. I don't give a shit about high school girls there all just hoes. Anyway me and Clyde were making out on his bed, then he started to unzip my brown chinos and he pulled them down nice and slowly then pulled down my Calvin Klein boxers. He started to give me a hand job, he knows from previous experience that you've got to go a while before I orgasm I'm not the easiest to please. But everything's different with Clyde it can happen in ten sometimes even five minutes. It wasn't long before we switched places and I gave him a wild ride. But it didn't go to plan because Kenny McCormick walked in; he needed urgent help with something well he thought he did! "Woah, sorry guys, but put your tiny, little dicks away and help me! Well you guys are gay so how do you get in lads pants?" Woah woah woah wait, Kenny wanted in boy's pants; well really it wasn't that surprising his aim was to fuck everyone in high school before it was over. "Just make them get a boner Kenny now get the fuck out of here were trying to fuck!" I heard Clyde shout. "Ahaa horny much Clyde?" Kenny said to him whilst giggling, they exchanged fake smiles.

**Clyde's POV~**

I hate it when people just barge into my room without knocking or asking. Me and Token were trying to have some fun and Kenny just barges open my door for advice about how to shag a boy. Why did I even help him? I don't care about his love life, well not really love life he can't stick with one person for more than three nights, more like his bloody sex life! I wonder if it annoyed Token, probably not. He cares about nothing else than Craig's gang, which of course has me in it. I just couldn't help but love Token, I didn't want it all to just be about sex, I wanted some snuggling and little kisses in there too.

The next morning I ran round to Tokens since it was the weekend, I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Hmm… that's abit strange there always in? Maybe they can't hear my knock since the house was about three times the size of mine. I knocked again, but there was still no answer. So I decided to go home and come back later. I turned on my TV and watched the news, boring I know but it was something to do. Then Token's family were on the news the reporter read "The Black family have just got a role in a documentary, Colorado's richest family" well they were the richest family, but why did they need to go on TV about it?

Two days had past now, so it was finally time to go to school. I was actually excited about it though, I could see my BOYFRIEND god I loved that word, but not as much as I loved Token. I decided to walk to school with the dicks, because Token didn't answer. When we finally got to school everyone was surrounding Token, how come he didn't answer the door? "Hey, Clyde, we decided not to do the show," He called to me, I walked over and looked at him and said "How come?"

"Well because I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends or go to school!"

"Oh I see," I said to happily, even though I didn't seem it.

"Clyde, you mean allot more to me than you think," He said to me, smiling. He meant so much more to me too, I've wanted to be with him for a while now. "And you do to me too Token." We kissed for a while, it was magical this time it felt like something, I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach but why? I'd been around Token for a couple of years now, so why would I just get butterflies now?

After school we walked home together holding hands, it was like a dream. Then Token got down on his knees, but why? He can't give me a blow job in the middle of the street! "Clyde Donavon, will you marry me?" What!? He proposed to me, all different thoughts were going through my mind? I'm sixteen and he just proposed to me! "Yes! Of course I will!" I shouted to him with tear filled eyes. Me and Token were engaged!

**This ones romantic sorta? I kinda like this one, i love writing about my favourite south park characters:) review! Keeksx**


	4. Handicapped love!

**Jimmy's POV~**

I'd been dating Timmy for a year now, were both handicapped and we were both really close in middle school, but all that changed at the beginning of 8th grade. It wasn't planned, the whole year had a party at Clyde's house, and me and Timmy had a little too much to drink and started making out. But we couldn't help but no be together. After that moment we had both realised that everything was going to change. As me and Timmy started dating I decided to help him say more than just 'Timmy' and 'Jimmy', he can now say no, what, shit, yeah, hi, kiss, me, fuck and you. Not a wide range but it helps him a bit more than me having to explain what he says. As I've gotten older I don't stutter as much as I used too, but I still stutter a little. I don't mind though because everyone gets used to it after a while which is quite good. I guess I don't mind being disabled it only bugs me when I can't do something and everyone keeps trying to help me. 'It's just like dude seriously fuck you, I'm the same as you except I have a stutter and need crutches to walk, I'm not gonna die!' Honestly everybody except Timmy pisses me off, especially Cartman he think he's awesome because he lost all that weight, but he still some. He rips on me for not being able to speak properly when he's just a big, fat lump of shit! What a fucking bell end!

Me and Tim don't really do the dirty that much, because it's hard for us, since were both disabled. Timmy doesn't need his wheelchair anymore he uses crutches like me, so we sometimes do it but now allot. I just like it when we stay it at one another's and cuddle up together and maybe watch a movie. Both of our parents know that were dating and they all took it really well, were allowed to stay over at each other's houses. It's good that our parents know so then there are no major secrets we'd be keeping from them. Plus they'd always know what would be doing or not doing. Also everyone at school knows that were dating, but nobody ripped on us they all probably would though if someone like Stan and Kyle started dating. It wouldn't really surprise me if they did end up getting together there constantly together. But no one really expects Stan to be gay because all he seems to care about is his image. He reminds me of Wendy, but they're not dating anymore, but they were perfect together. Both of them were appearance obsessive, popular and good looking, well I don't think that personally. Then Kyle was just a helpless little Jew, he was a nice boy though, personally I didn't think there was anything wrong with him, I never really used to understand why Cartman always ripped on him. No one ripped on me and Tim because everyone expected us to get together eventually and were handicapped.

"Hey there T-TimT-T-Tim," I called over to him and he swivelled round on his crutches and smiled at me. Craig was with Tweak, Kyle with Stan, Clyde with Token, but strangely everyone was crowed round Token and Clyde are they fighting? I walked over to the big crowd and stumbled over a couple of times; eventually I made my way over to Timmy and stood next to him. Clyde and Token got on top of a box "Okay, okay everyone me and Token got engaged about fifteen minutes ago and your all invited to our wedding!" they both said at the same time. They're engaged! Fuck my life! I thought that they were just rebounding! Not actually dating! But I was happy for them and so was everyone else, I could tell by all the cheering then I just heard Cartman shout at the top his voice "You're all a bunch of fucking fags!" They just flipped him off and started to make out, "Well okay just carry on then fags," He shouted then he walked away slumped down with his hands in his pockets. It wasn't right though he seemed almost skinny. Maybe he got a girlfriend? No he can't of, he never gets a girlfriend, but maybe he was looking rather skinny today and he didn't even look that ugly. Weird.

"Oh hey Tim Tim you ready t-t-t-to w-walk h-h-h-h-home?" I stuttered to Timmy. He nodded. We walked to mine together I wish we could hold hands but we can't because we'll just fall flat on our asses. Sometimes I do wish that I could walk all by myself so then I could do everything a normal couple does but I can't so I'll just have to live with that. I liked the way things were going with us though, because we weren't going to slow or to fast we were both on the same page which is a good thing. Most couples argue about where they are in the relationship, but me a Timmy don't really argue that much. We have once but that only about whose turn it was to have the remote not about anything major like that. Once we were thinking about moving in together, but that's a bit rash since where only sixteen, were not like Token and Clyde who've been together since like 5th grade or something so that's about five years and they're just stupid anyway most marriages end in divorce, and that's straight marriages this is a gay one! People think that were both stupid because were handicapped, but really were just the same as everyone else except I stutter and I walk on crutches and Timmy can't read, write, speak properly or walk properly, we can still work things out in our head and by actions though, no as stupid as people think!

When we got to my house me and Timmy just snuggled up in my room on the bed and watched a film together, which is way more romantic the fucking each other so we do this more often. Sometimes we make out for a little while and we chat for a while (since I'm the only one who can figure out what Timmy's actually saying), but it is actually very rare that we have sex because it's not easy for us to do it since were disabled. It wasn't long before we went down for dinner; my mum made us a pizza to share. My mum really like Timmy, she always has she thought he was a great friend/boyfriend. Once we had finished we continued with our romantic snuggling and talking. It wasn't long before both of us fell asleep, fast asleep.

**Timmy's POV~**

Djsajo saidjsoru sojfeothe wsasd dg s ret ry Timmy ds fnrfoddnw e df vfgt y 8u 7u w e qd d e jodjod ejfqpek ks JDOJE224EI dofjjgotj45 djsjcvfojgotjwkpjo rotjw[tjp4it0pjfodfhidagda jfheieruqpjdosjdc cfoerje0oruqpdjosd oeuorur0-qru-0ru3qjq dqr[uqr0uqr-0e eruqri[qpoiutyedgyhjwklejhfgiuyr0ue f9jpor32 ir33y97128=wi-kdqwj[oehy ppjc0fieo-w[ forjr03=-qe]e[jt4u0ri32epkjtu frth92u-r00u-5 dffih0wd sofje0ru0pwkpfjphwy0oegy493e psjwifr8 efhe9ry9rjs0w dw9ur0r347 idfowondal dfjg[kd[p Jhffgfh fwoheg9hr49ty9ghodfhpsjsvbbg fdhitowro vfigeior vfighapohaf s[[afhpa fapfhorgt dspthrephdap fdpthwp4e[f f[wureojer ghdhsbvhvityus pahfaa'htpy kdsorue9ru

Heuifrihfihedfihoeigtrgirgri gtoe fdifnorfhrojope feifheopfrhporpo f f fr fsd a rgth htt;hyjugtfre hjkijuhygtfrtg juyjhgt hyjukihyju gtrth jukiloki jukiopl[-08i9o y67u iolkiyju juy gtrfgy kjihyugtfr jyfrt67yhjipohugytr656 htfd54wedfrtg7yh ytf5dr4s3drf6t7gy8 ytfd54rs3dfgtyhu8 lbyuvctvbhnjm ytfrdeswdrtfghyugtfdresawsed rtfhyuy lkiunjhjukilokihyjugtrfgthyj u'[;0phyjugtrfswa io9999999de odfhiqhwiwyreit dfierheisdskans akehidinkd fdi Jimmy ssdhieuw9ousqojifheihvikdjgo rihrwqpihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhg58yyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyfnccccccckdnkaloirgttt ttttttttttt4yoaygggryooooooo ooooooooowqyl;;l

Loejri9ty858iutf9dkojhrgrt84 5ti0r-oerrkjjt5h08 ti80932ur9u428965thfdsjda kdjjdja [ajwpre feiohphpdfdnspa [wiwowr eiorrutopjf eowtjro

**Timmy can't write or read so that's why his POV is all random. To be honest I kinda like this Chapter it went better than I thought it would, I just wish that I wrote that Timmy could write instead of doing loads of random letters and numbers. But I think Jimmy's POV went well:'). I might do some more of Style next or should I do Kutters? I dunno? Review your thoughts please. **


	5. Fights&thrills

**Kenny's POV~**

When people think of me this is what would probably come to mind: hot, sex, **straight **and horny, which is partly true. I am horny, hot and sex obsessive but I don't really think I'm straight I'm either gay or bi which I don't know yet. All the confusion started when my parents made me get help with Science and shit like that, I don't really know what I'm on about. Anyway I went to Butters and told him that I needed help with school, that's what I'll call it, and he said that he'd help me but not do it for me, FUCK! I needed him to do it all cos I wasn't gonna listen I would probs think of neat ways on how to get in peoples panties. That's exactly what I did!

That's when I thought I was gay or bi, Butters just turned me on when he was showing me what to do (how, I don't know). I kept getting a boner so I kept going to the bathroom to sort it out, which didn't really help cos when I looked at his innocent but yet sexy face and body it made me so horny. How could I get him to screw me? He wouldn't do anything like that; he's a frigid little bastard. Hmm…? What if we played a little sex game, would he figure it out? Probably he's WAY smarter than I am. What if I got him to ask if I could stay over and we watched some porno? Would he like that? Yeah! That's sure gotta turn him on! Here goes "Hey, Butters, my parents need to go to drug abuse classes all night so I don't really have anywhere to stay so could I maybe stay here tonight?" I asked him slyly. Now all he has do is say yeah, which he should because he's nice to everyone and can't turn anyone down. "Yeah sure thing Ken, but my parents aren't gonna be in either," He replied to me. That's good though, so then I get into his panties and we can be as loud as we want! Yes operation 'get Butters laid, plan A'.

I packed up all my shit for school and took off all my clothes except for my boxers, which won't be on for very much longer. "Woah, Ken what are you doing, don't you sleep with a t-shirt on?" He said whilst blushing. Aha I made him blush, this is gonna be so easy, he's gonna get fucked so easily. "Yeah, course I'm not weird I bet ya that most the boys in our grade sleep just in there boxers!" I informed him. He kept blushing; his face was like a fucking tomato! I'm pretty sure that my six packs gonna give him a boner! "Butters have you ever thought about fucking me?" I asked, scrap my porno idea that's only gonna make me fuck a women or wank! "Huh? Well… not exactly," not exactly, hmm? Maybe he fantasises about fucking me! JACKPOT! I beckon him closer to me; his lips are almost against mine where that close! "Wanna play a dirty little game Leopold 'Butters' Stotch?" i whispered into his ear, I soon noticed that he had a boner, yes; this isn't so hard after all! He nodded at my sexy little question. "Well first you gotta take off all your clothes and let me do what I please to you?" I was now right in front of his throbbing boner. He moved my head and started to remove all his clothes. He then sat up and pressed his knees to his chest so I couldn't see his boner, but I could it was that fucking big! I grabbed his hand and made him stand up; first I started by giving him a blow job for a little while then went into giving him so anal. He couldn't stop fucking moaning, seriously I must be good at this sort of shit.

I left him for a while to take everything in, his body was wet and sticky covered in cum. He was so vulnerable when he was asleep, but when awake he turned into a beast. I must be great at sex, since I made him moan that much, but he's not so bad himself I'll give him that! I actually think I'm falling in love! But how? Sex means nothing to me, it's just something I enjoy. But this time it meant something to me. Fucking hell, I'm in love! I've only ever been in love once and that was in 4th Grade with Tammy Warner. We went to a Jonas Hoes concert (well they're actually called the Jonas Bros, but they tried to make all the little girls wet so, therefore they're hoes!) And she give me a blowjob but she died, so yeah I don't love her anymore anyway she was mental we broke up and decided to prostitute herself and she got an STD and she died shortly after. Butters is different to all the other girls and yes even some boys I fucked, he means something to me and he's not gonna prostitute himself and die! I decided to wake up and told him it would be best to shower since he was covered in cum. He got in the shower and shouted to me "Oi, Kenny do you wanna join me in here and fool around for abit then wash again? You just made me feel so good about myself last night and not to mention you're great at sex!" Offt, for once it's not me with the dirty talk. I stripped off and got into the shower with him, he pretended to drop a bar of soap, it happened to land right near my feet so I know he did it on purpose. "Ooopsy I'm sorry let me just get th" He stopped talking and started to suck my dick! Fuck me! He's sucking my dick! It felt great, I orgasmed in my mind and physically. But seriously he was sucking for like fifteen minutes, he can stop now I'm not gonna get any hornier! I lifted up his head and we started to make out, I could taste the left over cum from my dick in his mouth, I didn't know what my cum tasted like, well I do now! He bent me over and shoved his dick up my ass, oh fuck he's the one doing the screwing over that's my job, I made him switch places so then if any asked (I doubt any would ask if I fucked Butters but they might) then I could just say, 'yeah I so screwed him over, so hard that he could barely walk!'

After the shower, it was about seven thirty so we decided to get ready and go on over to Cartman's, then Kyle's we wouldn't need to go to Stan's because they're always at Kyle's on a morning. Wait, wait, I just realised something are they gay together I mean on a morning they're always flushed in the face and together! Humm… I'll get it outa one of them. Anyway, me and Butters were finally ready I was wearing my black skinnies and my orange parka, the one without sleeves though so it could show of my amazingly manly arms, and black vans. Butters looked so adorable he wore his brown chinos with his baby blue sweeter that he always wears; I think he wears it cos it matches his eyes. It was the weekend and all of the gang, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Me, Butters, Clyde, Token, Craig and Tweak always go to the mall early in the morning so we could get first pick, especially today cos it was sales day! The malls great, it has designer shops, then it also has poor kid shops (charity (kinda) shops) I used to shop at those but I don't need to now I have my own job at KFC, not very healthy, but the girls always give me tips so do some of the boys. We all agreed on going to Calvin Klein first, we all seemed to love his clothing, apart from Cartman he said its 'faggy' well maybe were all fags? Fuck him anyway; he couldn't fit in any of his shit! Cartman's such a bell end, not many people like him, boys and girls! When we got in Stan pulled me over to a corner in the shop away from all the other boys, "Look, Kenny, you better keep your mouth shut about this, but me and Kyle spent the night together and we weren't just sleeping, we fooled around and Cartman keeps ripping on us. I think he knows Kenny what should I do?" I fucking knew they were gay together my theory was right! I'm so good at figuring out this shit. I'm good at everything except giving advice I usually just say 'shag them, they'll enjoy it' then I end up shagging them myself! What the fuck am I supposed to say to him? "Um… Just tell him to fuck off and get a life and stop meddling with mine?" To be entirely honest I think that was some good advice, I would follow that if I were him. "Thanks Ken that's a good idea!" He wrapped his arms around me, what the fuck should I do hug him back or just stand here like a complete knob? I'll be a knob. Right I just Stan some great advice about how to piss Cartman off, fucked Butters, what's next?

**Stan's POV~**

There are a few things I'm definitely sure about Kenny

He's gay

And not just gay with some hotsy totsy man, I'm sure it's Butters

He is actually good at giving advice

He's getting a boner right now over Kyle

He's a horny little bastard!

Wait What! Boner over Kyle, he can't have a boner over Kyle fuck that shit! I'm gonna try and get a boner over Butters just to piss him off and give him a taste of his own medicine. Right all I need to do is stare at Kyle's hot ass then look over at Butters, so then it looks like I'm getting it over him! I do as I planned, it worked Kenny was looking and getting really pissed! Yes! My plan had worked, Yay! "Fucking lay off my man bitch!" I heard Kenny shout to me he tackled me and I fell onto a rack of jeans and broke it then fell on the floor. Shit, I forgot how strong Kenny was! He sat on my chest and punched me in the face "No one gives a shit about you and Kyle fucking last night, Ooopsy I'm sorry was I supposed to keep that a secret from Cartman well tough shit biatch! Get a boner over my boyfriend again and I'll do allot more to you than give you a nose bleed!" I moaned in pain and winced. That fucking hurt and now Cartman knows about me and Kyle, oh shit why did I do that to Kenny? I forgot he was so strong! I'm gonna have to make things right!

**Kenny's POV~**

I noticed Stan checking Butters out and getting aroused over him, fuck that I wasn't gonna take it even though I was getting a boner over Kyle's hot ass! "Fucking lay off my man bitch! No one gives a shit about you and Kyle fucking last night, Ooopsy I'm sorry was I supposed to keep that a secret from Cartman well tough shit biatch! Get a boner over my boyfriend again and I'll do allot more to you than give you a nose bleed!" I screamed at him and punched him numerous times. But come to think of it I think I over reacted way too much.

I knocked on Stan's door, and he came to answer it with Kyle. "I'm sorry Stan I think I over reacted" I apologetically said to him. He put his hand out to shake mine "It's okay, I just noticed you getting a boner over Kyle's ass so I wanted to piss you off, but I just looked at his ass anyway then looked Butters up and down." Stan told me, oh well that's okay, really. I don't give a shit if he only did it to give me a taste of my own medicine. I shook his hand back and then I walked away back to Butters. To find Butters sprawled out on his coach naked circling a spot near his dick. I ran over and started to suck it, how enjoyed screwing him over.

**This Chapter is a little perverted and disturbing when I read it ahaa, but I think it's quite good it's pretty detailed. And the Stan, Kenny fight scene is brief but good. I enjoy writing this story I'm trying to make it quite long. In the next chapter I'm gonna do a bit on Wenman (originally named Candy, but allot of people have used that name so I wanted to change it a little). Style, Creak and Kutters are my main focuses. But I'm still gonna sneak abit of Dip, Wenman, TimJim and Tyde too! R&R Thanks. Keeksx3**


	6. I can fix that!

**Wendy's POV~**

I'm so confused, what the fuck happened yesterday? All I remember was I ended up waking up next to Cartman. What the fuck, Cartman! Why did I wake up next to him? Oh my God did I fuck him? Did I just sleep?

Flashback

"Oh my god the little wanker, he broke up with you for no reason? He's probably gay or mental! I mean your gorgeous Wendy! Oh well you have Thomas now," Bebe said to me pissed at first but then she was happy. "What the fuck Bebe! I don't go out with Thomas I was just trying to piss Stan off, but I think I have my eye on someone else"

"Oh my god, Wendy spill the beans c'mon, you can tell me anything!" The blonde said to me, but really I can't tell her fuck all, she has the biggest gob in our fucking grade, plus she's one of the sluttiest so she'd try and get it on with them, well she might not if she knew who it was. "Nahh it doesn't matter he just thinks I'm a hoe, he doesn't even notice I exist" I told her and it's the truth, he just thinks I'm the biggest hoe in the grade apart from Bebe because I broke things off with Stan. Well Stan's a dick anyway, all he cares about is image, well then again so do I. It's important to look good especially when you're trying to impress. I wore my yellow chorded skinnies and violet hoodless parka. I straightened my long ebony hair and slapped on the accessories and of course the make-up but today I went for more a natural look. "Wassup hoe?" I heard some of the boys call to me down the hall. "Fine thanks and its Wendy to you bitches" I shouted right back at them. Fuck them I'm not a hoe, I've only shagged one fucking boy in my whole life and that's Stan!

At lunch I walked out of school and decided to go to the bakery for lunch, that's when I saw him, the one I loved Eric Cartman. I waved to him and smiled and he just slumped back and gave me a half smile, that's when it happened. A boy was riding way to fast down the foot path and crashed right into me, I fell to the floor unconscious. "Wendy, Wendy! Wake up" Cartman pleaded. I woke up in a hospital bed all drowsy from the meds they had given me. "Cartman it's not only my leg that's broken it's my heart too" I told him waking up a little. "I can fix that Wendy," he spoke to me softly. I felt the passion in his voice, then BOOM! He kissed me on the lips; I could taste the chicken from the salad he'd been eating before he had seen me. "It's my fault that you're here Wendy, if I hadn't of smiled at you when you saw me then you wouldn't have been here they're more important things to look at then my ugly face, I'm sorry," I felt the hurt and then a tear dropped onto my rosy cheeks he wiped it away and kissed me again. This time I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he did the same. Romance. Now I know how those women feel in those romantic movies. I felt like there were butterflies flying around in my stomach and a tingling in every part of my beautiful body, I was in love with Eric Cartman!

End Flashback

"Eric what happened?" I asked him, I don't give a shit if he forbids people to call him Eric, it's his name so I'm gonna call him it. "You got run over by a bike, I took you to the hospital, we kissed, and then I let you stay here the night, because you're parents weren't in. But nothing sexual happened I promise," he replied in an assuring voice. Well at least that filled me in on what had happened. "I'll take you home today if you want?" He cared about me, that's sweet. "Yeah okay then, thanks" I told him. I'm so glad that he cared for me.

He dropped me off at home and told my parents everything, they thanked him and said goodbye. Oh how I wish he could stay the night and then I could return the favour.

**Cartman's POV~**

There's only one thing to say, Wendy's hot as fuck and we both love each other and I think now's the time to lose my virginity and fuck Wendy. Time to lose all the fat and start dressing better I need to look good if I have a hot girlfriend, if that's what she is now.

**That chapter switched it up abit, nothing gay in this one. Just pure love. I thought it was so sweet when he helped her in the hospital and he mended her broken heart. I think that Cartman and Wendy should so get together on the show, not just have that one show thing they did a couple of series' ago. I think that I should do more on Wenman/Candy or whatever you wanna call them, because they're a good couple and I think they have a good story and chemistry. I need to make them longer though, that was one of my aims! Style next then Dip, then maybe abit more Creak combined with Kutters! I'm deffo gonna combine them all into one chapter and they all have short POV's each. Maybe twist the story's ending:) Review your thoughts, thanks. Keeksx3**


	7. Where is the love?

**Pip's POV~**

"Fucking hell Pip! How long does it take to go to the shop?" Damien shouted to me down the phone. He was so needy. He couldn't handle being alone, without me, for more than half an hour. He probably burning up at home or worse burning the house down! Damien was from hell, Satan's son, so he had powers. Not the good kind. He burned up in flames when he was pissed or didn't get what he wanted. When I got home with all the groceries, the house was in bits because he had gotten that annoyed. "Sorry Pipsicles, I couldn't stand being without you," (Pipsicles was one of his many awful nicknames for me). He was such a romantic, well sometimes, others he was just a complete knob head! I laid the groceries on the kitchen table and walked into the bedroom to clean up.

**Damien's POV~**

"Fucking hell Pip! How long does it take to go to the shop?" I shouted to my British lover down the phone. "I'm coming home now Damien, fuck me man! I was gone for twenty minutes," I shouted right back at me. I know it was only twenty minutes but I can't handle being without him. I had gotten so pissed that I burst into flames (literally) and completely trashed the place. I know that Pip doesn't think I love him that much, because whenever were making love I always try and be dominant.

When he returned he saw the state of our home, he immediately started to clean up the house. I'm pretty sure that he had OCD, because he was always cleaning up as soon as I burned up.

**Pip's POV~**

Seriously where is the love between me and Damien? I feel like all he wants to do is be controlling over me. It's very rare that he lets me take over. I want to be with him forever, I do really love him and I wouldn't be able to handle not being with him, it would devastate me. When I arrived Damien was gone and there was a note on the bedside table it read:

_Dear my beloved Pip,_

_ I am so sorry, but I can't handle being on Earth without you or my family. So I've decided to live in Hell again with my father, and I shall remain there till everything's better. So I guess that everything is over and goodbye Pip, I love you and I always will. _

_ Love Damien x _

How could he, what did I do? I loved him and he loved me! Who would have ever thought that Damien would just abandon me like that? There definitely was no love anymore, that's it! If he returned to Earth ever again I would knock the little, psychotic bastard out! He can burn me all he wants but he's not gonna get away with this, he's broken my heart! He lived like this for over five years and not once has he left me, he can forget it if he thinks I'm gonna take him back!

**Next I'm gonna do Style again, because they're probably my main focus out of all the different pairings. I don't know if I'll do anymore Dip because it's quite hard to write and Damien was only in one episode of south park before he left for hell. So I kinda tried to do it like that and it failed. This is a very short chapter which isn't great; even though it's short it still took me a while to write since I don't know a great deal about either character. I'm gonna try and write a chapter a day maybe more then get it up on internet as soon as I can plus I have other stories I'm working on. But anyway please R&R thankyou Keeksx3 **


	8. No more secrets!

**Stan's POV~**

Me and Kyle have spent nearly every night this week together, and we weren't just sleeping. I honestly loved him and he loved me. There were several benefits to him staying over at mine or me staying over at his every night. First we could have some fun if you know what I mean, didn't have to run to each other's houses before school and we were constantly together. I never want to break up with Kyle, I loved him so much! I'm glad that I ended things with Wendy; she's probably already got another boyfriend by now anyway. I'm also really happy that I told Kyle I loved him instead of keeping everything bottled up inside. We don't keep any secrets from one another, I like the way things are going, not to fast and not to slow, I mean were not gonna be like Token and Clyde and just run off and get engaged. Engaged what on earth where they thinking, why would you want to do that at the age of sixteen, yeah where legal but it's just stupid they've only just been officially going out I thought they were only screwing around.

At last Kyle woke up "Hey there sleepy head, you have a good last night?" I asked him. He rubbed his eyes and nodded, he was so vulnerable in the morning. I wish his parents knew what was going on they just think that were still best friends, when were really more than that. My parents would give a shit, but his parents are Jewish and I don't think they'd take it brilliantly. His brother Ike knows he figured it out from when Kyle told him he was gay plus he walked in on us once when we're making out. God I'm so horny right now I just need a fuck, but I can't fuck Kyle right now whilst all his parents are all getting ready and Kyle's only just woke up. "Hey Kyle, when your parents have gone, do you wanna have some fun?" I asked him quietly so that his parents or brother wouldn't hear. "But Stan we've only been awake for about half an hour, why do you want to anyway are you horny?" God he turns me on when he gets all worried, anything he does turns me on he's so god damn hot! I just wanna shove my dick right in his mouth! I seriously need a good seeing to. "Yeah I'm horny as fuck Kyle, I have a boner from just looking at you, so why don't you take a little look at it and see if you can sort it out?" God I just turned myself on that's a good chat up line I'm gonna use that more often. "But Stan!"

"Eh, no buts just do it, you know you want to!"

"Stanley, you dirty little boy. I think you need your huge cock sucking and then I'll see if I can make your boner go down! Then I'll spank you for being so naughty!" Now seriously that made me squirt in my pants, that was so hot! Kyle slipped my pants down closely followed by my boxers and started sucking at my dick, I let out several moans. "You like that?" He asked me, well obviously I fucking liked it he was sucking my dick for fuck sake. I kept moaning and it got louder and louder every time and better every time he sucking. He stopped sucking me off and started to give me a hand job and was kissing me at the same time. I could taste all them cum and sweat in his mouth, I had always wanted to know what my own cum tasted like. I don't know why I just did. We decided to stop after half an hour and go for a shower since we were both covered in the sticky nectar.

In the shower we were so horny that we ended up fucking him other again, then having to clean each other off again. I enjoyed being with Kyle and it wasn't all just about the hot sex, I liked the little kisses and romantic strolls in the park just as long as we didn't see any of our friends especially Cartman. If Cartman found out that me and Kyle were gay together then he would rip on us for the rest of our lives. "Hey fags" Cartman called to us, we quickly let go of each other's hands and walked over to him. "Oh there's no need to let go of one another's hands I already know that your both gay." He said us both with a fake smile on his face. How did he know that we were gay? He'd walked away before I had the chance to ask him. He'd seen us holding hands but he already knew we were gay, how? Kyle didn't tell him and I most certainly didn't tell him. I ran away from Kyle and told him that I'd be right back. "Hey, Cartman how did you know that me and Kyle are gay together?" I whispered into his ear so nobody around us could hear. He pulled out his phone and started playing a recording of me and Kyle having sex. What the fuck how did he get that the perverted little bastard? "I snuck into your bedroom and put my phone underneath your bed, since I thought you were gay together and I wanted to make sure, and I heard everything you did!" He said, he snuck into my house that is so wrong I mean who does that? "Oh fuck me harder Kyle, harder, faster! Oh yeah, keep going!" He mimicked whilst laughing. He walked away and I went back over to Kyle and explained everything. He was fuming; he ran over to Cartman and beat the shit out of him for what he did. "You stupid prick, sneak into mine or Stan's house once more and I'll fucking kill you!" Kyle screamed. I ran over and pulled Kyle off of Cartman so that he didn't end up murdering him.

**Kyle's POV~**

Cartman the little douche bag, I can't believe he snuck into Stan's house just so he could record having sex how perverted is that? I bet he just wanted to listen to it because he's secretly gay himself. Then again the odds of that are slim to none he would hate to be gay, he couldn't call gays fags without getting pissed off with himself, for being such a horrible person. If he ever did that again or anything like that ever again then I'd so kill him! He's a fucking ass wipe I hate him so much! I could just go run up to him right now and rip his balls off! I think I just need to get home with Stan and get my hot man kisses on. Oh I love him so much! I always will love the raven haired boy with pale skin. No one or anything can ever come between us. Me and Stan went back to his house and checked underneath the bed for any phones or recorders, just in case Cartman put it there again. We got on the bed and started making out I was laid on top of him and his hands were on my ass, god he turned me on so much. Then he started to unbutton my shirt, he then ripped it off and picked me up and we swapped places. He bit my neck so hard that it bled and he licked up the blood and started to kiss my chest softly getting lower and lower as he kissed. We started to have sex _again_ we seem to fuck allot at the moment. I knew that Stan was a horny twat but not this horny. Were just so lucky that my parents never walked in on us.

Once Stan had left from mine I ran over to Cartman's house and knocked upon the door several times and getting harder each time. "Cartman open this fucking door right now!" I screamed. He opened the door "Yes Jew boy what is it?" Jew boy, he pisses me off so much, I'm a Jew he needs to get over that fucking hell. "You know what dick weed, don't ever pull a fast one like that ever again you got me bitch?" It felt good to finally get that out my system. He didn't answer he just slammed the door in my face, so I just walked home. "Kyle we need to talk about you and your friend Stanley!" My mother sounded concerned. Oh my god what does she know oh holy crap. "Okay then"

"Look he stays here way to often and you're both always moaning, in a sexual way. I know your both gay I hear your dirty talk about spanking each other asses. I have no problem with you being gay but just lay of the sex for a little while please. You're father doesn't know yet and he wouldn't be best pleased if he found out so I'm just warning you buby wuby." Oh shit! My Mom knows I'm gay with Stan, I just hope my Dad doesn't find out that I'm gay! He'd kill me! 'Kyle you can't be gay, I won't allow it get out of my house your no longer my son', he'd say something along those sort of lines.

I didn't know what to do. I decided to run to Stan's house and tell him about it. "It's gonna be okay Kyle calm down, we just can't have sex at your house, we'll just do it at mine and you can stay at mine tonight if you want?" I nodded and went back home to pack my things, and then returned to Stan's. We had a good time, we stayed up and talked for most of the night and kissed a few times but we didn't have sex. It wasn't the right time to have sex. Even though I could tell Stan wanted to and he was getting a boner he kept all his sexual feelings in for my benefit. Stan fell asleep before I did but I couldn't get to sleep I was worrying about if my Dad found out and if he did what would he say? Oh how I wished Stan was awake he took my mind off of it earlier when we were talking about how much we wanted to batter the shit out of Cartman.

I was awake for the rest of the night tossing and turning in my spot on the bed. Stan woke up about three hours later and asked me how I was feeling at shit like that. We went to the park together and saw Tweak and Craig together, alone (no surprise there) and went to go sit next to them to just talk. "Hey guys haven't seen you in a while," Craig said warmly, I'm surprised he wasn't putting his cool guy act. We were all talking for a little while then we started to rip on Cartman, but everyone rips on him anyway. That's when I got a call from my Dad. "Kyle Brovlofski get your sorry ass home right now, I know your dirty little secret, you couldn't keep it hidden away from me for long!" It was on speaker so they all heard and Stan hugged me and left for hell. As I walked in my house my Dad started yelling at me. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me Kyle?" He asked but he sounded quite kind as well as being pissed. "I didn't know who to explain to you that I was gay, because you would react just like this!"

"Kyle I don't mind that you're gay I was just pissed at first because you didn't tell me it's your choice." Yes! I was so happy my Dad didn't give a flying shit neither did my Mom, time to tell Stan and have a celebratory fuck! Whoop!

**I kinda like this chapter I think it turned out quite well. I just wish I knew what to do with the rest of the story, I can't think of anymore story lines for Style. *Pulls hair and buries face in hands* I guess I could do someone smut for Style, some dirty stuff! I dunno what to do with Dip anymore though, or Tyde. I do with the rest! Why is writing a story so hard? I just want one person to answer that for me! In my next chapter I'm gonna do most of the boys doing a POV but it's gonna be based around Creak (sorry for the incorrect spelling of Tweak I only just realised but I can't be bothered to change it ahaha! Sorry if this was so boring for you to read I just wanted to let you all know about what's coming up next! Anyways please R&R thankyouu, Keeksx!:')**


	9. TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

**Tweak's POV~**

"Craig don't pressure me like that!" I screamed at him.

"Look I'm sorry, but you don't do anything that us guys do!"

"Oh so I'm not one of the guys now? All because I won't take a drag! Smoking's bad for the environment and yours and my health!"

"No I didn't mean it like that Tweakers you know I lo" I cut him off and walk away flipping him off at the same time. All because I don't wanna fucking smoke, I was raised right now dropped on my head at birth like him!

**Craig's POV~**

Tweak's such a little pussy! He won't do absolutely anything that 'the gang' do. "Craig don't pressure me like that!" He screamed at me.

"Look I'm sorry, but you don't do anything that us guys do!"

"Oh so I'm not one of the guys now? All because I won't take a drag! Smoking's bad for the environment and yours and my health!"

"No I didn't mean it like that Tweakers you know I lo" I got cut off. I love the boy to bits but it seriously pisses me off when he does shit like that. It's almost impossible to get him to do anything that we do! I don't wanna argue about this, but I don't think that he'd accept my apology.

**Kenny's POV~**

Fuck sake, Tweak and Craig are arguing for the first time over the most stupid thing ever. He won't smoke, who gives a shit? Craig just needs to let Tweak do whatever he wants to do. Tweaks gets pressured to easily because he has A.D.H.D. That's what causes him to act out the way he does all the time. They're seriously pissing me off at the moment with their constant PMS-ing!

Mine and Butters relationship seems to be going great I get what the fuck I want! Sex is the main thing to our relationship. Maybe Tweak and Craig are total nuns? I don't know and don't really care. All that's on my mind is fucking someone! Uh oh boner alert!

**Kyle's POV~**

Stan is so freaking hot! But I know this sounds so bad but Tweak is pretty damn hot when he's on his man period and Craig is hot when he's being all loving and caring. God damn it! Stan's the one I'm fucking with I shouldn't being saying this sort of shit!

I'm such a bad boyfriend! Oh well, Stan loves me and I love him and that's just perfect for me! I love the feeling of being in love so much. But the only problem about love is the arguing! Like seriously, Tweak and Craig's fucking argument! It was piss funny yet hard to watch, that could be me or Stan some day or even now!

**Cartman's POV~**

Fucking fags! They're always PMS-ing! I'm so god damn lucky that I have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend! If I had a boyfriend or if I was gay I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The pain and sorrow. The cruel kids at school would just call me names constantly so I'd probably just kill myself or some shit. Who wants to let another guy near their cock! It's just wrong!

_ 'Oh Tweak shove your tiny shaking cock in my ass, and cum!'_

_'Oh Tweak harder, HARDER!' I think to myself mockingly. _

How can two guys do that to each other?

I'm telling ya South Park, Colorado's a gay town. Next thing ya know they'll all be getting married and having test tube babies or adopting!

Why on earth can't they just be normal and do it all the right way? Fags!

**Craig's POV~**

"I'm so sorry Tweakers; I love you more than anything in the world!" I told him, tears rolling down my pale cheeks.

"Look Craig it's okay I understand that it was just a stupid little argument. Plus you were a little tipsy. I love you too and I don't ever wanna argue like that again you got me?" For some reason he wasn't nervous so he wasn't stuttering. Maybe he had no coffee this morning.

"Thank you for understanding. And yeah I suppose I was just a  
little tipsy." We both giggled and bashed our lips together and it didn't take long before we were making out in front of everybody! But I didn't give a shit, I enjoyed making out with him and I didn't and still to this day don't care what others think of me!

**Tweak's POV~**

"I'm so sorry Tweakers; I love you more than anything in the world!" he told me. His tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He looked adorable when he cried. I loved the soft side of Craig. Way better than the 'cool guy' act.

"Look Craig its okay I understand that it was just a stupid little argument. Plus you were a little tipsy. I love you too and I don't ever wanna argue like that again you got me?" I wasn't nervous anymore around him, but I still sometimes felt a little pressured around him. But I hadn't had my coffee that morning anyway.

"Thank you for understanding. And yeah I suppose I was just a little tipsy." We both giggled and smiled at each. We pretty much ran into each other's arms and bashed our lips together. He then put his hands on the back of head and neck and kissed passionately. In front of everyone. This is how much life was going to be in the near future.

**Clyde's POV~**

Two things that I thought I would never see in one day. First I witnessed Craig and Tweak having an argument which was over a stupid reason so it should just pass, but they both made a huge deal out of it. Then second them resolving it within about ten minutes. Never thought that sort of shit could happen in the space of one hour.

I think hope that me and Token never argue like that especially since were engaged now.

**Stan's POV~**

Well what a day I've had.

Craig and Tweaks argument. I caught Kyle out when he was looking them both up and down whilst they were both arguing and he was getting a boner! Oh well I don't care he loves me and he showed me that he loved me last night!

Craig's and Tweak's argument should've only been a little one but they both made it into a big deal. What a pair of utter dicks!

Oh well I'm sure Craig will show Tweak how sorry he is tonight, if you know what I mean.

Kyle better make up for it tonight honest to god if he doesn't there will be hell on. I'm abit of a control freak you see. Haha I make myself laugh. Who am I even talking to? This is starting to get weird now. I think I'm PMS-ing.

**Sorry, I had a couple of days break since it was Christmas and everything:). Please R&R this chapter I want to know what you thought of most of the boys having their very own say about what goes on and about their own problems and stuff. This one's not that dirty it just has allot of swearing and kind of angst in it. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and the rest of this story. I'm sorry about the long authors notes, but I just like to let you know about what's going on. Next I don't know who I'll do Pm me or write it in a review, who was the best to read about, who should I do next tell me please? Kira3**


	10. Good times with Token

**Clyde's POV~**

"Clyde you need to put those decorations over there!" Token shouted over to me. I loved planning the engagement party, doing the invitations. Everything about it was just perfect!

It took us both three hours to get the house ready for the party and there wasn't that many people coming anyway. Bebe, Wendy, Red, Annie, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Jimmy, Timmy, Tweek and Craig.

"C'mon Clyde we've finished decorating lets go upstairs and have some fun." He winked. He grabbed my hand and we both went upstairs and started making out. It was so hot!

It wasn't long before he was on top of me and I was pressed against the bed sheets. He started to rip off my varsity jacket that I was wearing. And he took off my dirty white t-shirt so it wasn't really white anymore.

He rubbed his soft hands up and down my chest then started to lick my chest. He then grabbed my pants and pulled them down in a heartbeat, quickly followed by my boxers.

He smirked at my then started to suck me off. I came in his mouth and he swallowed. At least he swallows. I kept calling his name I was so horny thank fuck his parents weren't in.

He carried on for a little while then got the lube off of the bedside counter and squirted it onto his finger. "This may hurt a little, but you'll get used to it." He said seductively. He inserted his fingers into my entrance and opened them out for something a little thicker. He inserted his dick into me. It was painful at first then I got used to it, _pleasurable pain._

"You like that?" Token moaned.

"Yeah, keep going don't stop!" I couldn't help but moan at the end, it felt so good. I never wanted it to stop.

I came all over him and he came all over me. Oh shit what if someone asked what the stains were? Glue! What a great idea kind of. See Tokens the brains I'll admit that and I'm the looks.

"H-h-h-harder, f-f-faster!" I finally managed to get out of my mouth. He did exactly what I told him. I had reached my climax and we both stopped and laid on the bed.

"Hey Token, that was good" I panted.

"Haha your such a dick Clyde." He giggled.

"So are you too and your also good with your dick!" I winked.

"So what do you wanna do now Clyde?"

I pulled him closer into my arms and we stayed there for a while in a spooning position.

"Clyde, I love you." He mentioned.

"I know you do and I love you too. I can't wait for our wedding it's going to be magical!"

Token turned around and kissed me on the forehead and then we fell asleep in each other's arms. Romance, love and beauty. Everything I'd always wanted in a relationship!

**Short I know but I didn't want a really long chapter for Tyde. I like the way this is coming along now. Thankyou for all the reviews I appreciate it:). **


	11. Trip to Denver

**Kenny's POV~**

"Kenny will you take me for a ride?" He said innocently. He wanted me to screw him in the morning!? I'm pretty whore like but I'm not a morning person.

"Butters I know you think I'm horny and up for at any point in the day, but I'm not sorry maybe tonight okay?" I smiled at him.

"K-Kenny what are y-y-you talking a-about? I m-meant c-can we take a car r-ride somewhere?" Oh well that makes more sense I didn't really think Butters wanted to fuck me first thing the morning.

"Yeah sure Butterfly where'd you wanna go?" My nicknames for him are so shit, but cute at the same time.

"S-surprise me Ken," He said all innocent like. He's so sweet and vulnerable in morning. He rubbed his eyes and started to get ready he looked so cute when he rubbed his eyes, like a little boy.

Once we were both ready we got in my beer van (I called it that since it had crates of beer in the back), and we drove around South Park. "Kenny I meant away from South Park, like Denver. I know it's not much further away but still I wanna get out of this shitty town." I nodded and headed to Denver.

Butters sang the whole way there and he sang the same song, in the end I ended up humming the tune with him and sometimes even sang with him. He sang treasure by Bruno Mars.

"Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby

I got to tell you a little something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine

Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling

A girl like you should never live so blue

You're everything I see in my dreams

I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine

Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are

Honey you're my golden star

You know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you"

Butters sang beautifully. He was a beautiful singer, it occasionally brought a tear to my eye when he sang, it was mesmerizing.

"That was for you Kenny" he smiled prettily at me.

"N'awh thanks so much Buttercup." My eyes filled up, why were my eyes filling up? Oh yeah because he was a beautiful singer, he always seemed to sing Bruno Mars and Christina Perri songs. Strange. I loved it when he sang for me it was so wonderful. Sometimes I'd even ask him too. I know this is weird coming from me since everyone seems to think I'm the 'hard guy' but I'm always so soft around Butters except from in bed.

**Butters POV~**

I loved to sing in front of Kenny, he's probably the only person that doesn't make fun of me. That's why I love him, and he loves me. We seem like two totally different people when were actually pretty much the same, except I'm softer. Kenny's perfect! I never thought I would ever find someone never mind someone like him!

"And were here," Kenny smiled opening the door for me to get out. How sweet.

"Why thank you Kenneth," I grabbed his hand so I could get out of the car.

"Kenneth?" His cheeks turned as red as a strawberry and he tried to hide the blush that had formed on his pale skin.

"Yes Kenneth, now why are you blushing? You're not embarrassed are you?" I smirked, for some strange reason I wasn't stuttering anymore. I don't seem to stutter in front of Kenny but I do around others. Weird.

"N-no course not," he blushed even more this time. "C'mon let's just go for a walk?" He asked changing the subject, smart idea.

He grabbed hold of my hand and led me the way of the park. We decided to walk around the park for a couple of hours till we got hungry. Then we went to a restaurant together and just talked about the dick heads at school.

"Hey Butters did you hear that when Clyde and Token were planning the engagement party, they ended up fucking?" He asked me. My eyes went as wide as the dinner plate in front of me and I shook my head. He giggled and smiled at me, looking deeply into my eyes.

He grabbed my hand, "Butters I love you so much I don't want anything to ever come between us okay?" He smiled softly.

"I love you too. Now when we've finished this do you wanna go home and show each other how much we love each other?" I winked at him.

"WE'D LIKE THE CHEQUE PLEASE!" He screeched at the top of his lungs and we both just giggled.

**Sorry about the slight break I wasn't at home most of the break:). **

**Okay so guys, this one has no YAOI in it but there will be some In the next few chapters. **

**Its not that good though. This chapter didn't work out the way I wanted it to. **

***kicks dirt* well I hope you like it:L R&R please I should have the next chapter up soon. And oh yeah I was thinking that I might not do another TimJim or Dip because I have no ideas. So if you want me to do them please give me some ideas? Adios. That's Spanish isn't it? Yes. Adios. **


	12. Fianlly, we both got what we wanted!

**~Wendy's POV~**

I made myself look extra hot the next day, especially for Cartman. Woah that sounds weird. Anyway I wore my yellow chorded skinnies, white vest, lilac coat and straightened my hair to within an inch of its life. God I looked pretty god damn hot. I just hope that he thinks that about me.

"Hey Cartman!" I shouted over to him and ran over.

"Oh hey Wendy, you look pretty, um well h-hot." He said whilst scratching the back of his head. Yes! I knew I looked good and project getting Cartman to fuck me is under way.

He kept complimenting me all day but I was getting pretty sick of it. Why hasn't he just kissed me yet? That's it I'm going to take matters into my own hands and kiss him first.

**~Cartman's POV~**

God Wendy looked smokin' hot! I long to kiss her I've been thinking about it all day, but a hot bitch like her. Naah it wouldn't work out, she'd probably just push me away or some shit like that, plus what would Stan say? God I need just one kiss off of her beautiful, red lips.

That's it I'm just gonna do it! I just hope she doesn't push me away. Yeah It's finally going to happen, I'm gonna kiss Wendy Testaburger.

After that period had finished I ran over to Wendy's last lesson and asked if we could speak in private, she agreed. Yes! It's gonna happen, finally.

"Um hey Cartman there's something I've been needing to te-" I cut her off by putting my fingers to her lips, her eyes sparkled and cheeks flushed up in blush as did mine. I leaned it to her perfect lips and pressed mine against them. Then I felt her tongue brush against my bottom lip, I opened up my mouth so she could put it in. It felt so good to be kissing Wendy, she was so good at this.

It wasn't long before we made our way to my house and up to my room. My mom wasn't in so we could do whatever we wanted, but even if she was in we could as well. I laid her on my bed and pulled off her coat, revealing a little of her cleavage. "No Cartman, not that today. But I do have a little treat for you." She winked, god she's so fucking sexy!

She ripped down my pants, literally ripped, then closely followed by my boxers. She licked her lips seductively and smirked, then she reached down and licked the pre cum off of the tip. I moaned quietly and muttering her name under my breath, it felt so good. She heard my moans and put my whole manhood into her mouth sucking gently at first then getting faster with each suck.

"Wendy, wendy, uh-" I couldn't carry on and I just let out a huge moan. I could feel her smirk getting larger as I was about to climax, I signalled this by pulled on her hair gently. It happened and she swallowed up every single bit. I just laid there on my bed, panting.

"Thanks Cartman, that was fun. Well I guess I better be going now. Bye I love you." She grabbed her jacket and sorted out her hair, and within seconds she was gone.

**Short Chapter I know, but I didn't really know what to write about them. **

**I only decided to write about them because I just watched the episode were she totally smashed him in, legend! **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. R&R please. **

**-Kira!xxx**


	13. Give me all you got!

**~Tweek's POV~**

"Upstairs now!" Craig's face lit up with lust, he looked like he was about to devour me in the middle of his hallway. I smirked and clambered my way up his stairs, he spanked my ass several times until we got to the top of the stairs. God he's so fucking sexy!

"So then what should I do with my little Tweekers, hmm?" He said lustfully, I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel my pants getting tighter which made them super uncomfortable. I slammed my lips into his and I could feel the smirk forming on his lips, but before it could I slipped my tongue into his mouth. His tongue locked with mine and we were now battling for dominance in each other's mouths even though I knew I wouldn't succeed.

I was right, I didn't succeed. Craig pinned me down on his bed and was rubbing his hand up my shirt, lightly pinching my nipples causing me to moan in pleasure. I loved the way he showed me how much he loved me, he was so good at it. He knew exactly what I liked and he gave it to me.

He slowly unbuttoned my pants and smirked at my growing bulge in my pants, causing me to blush the most I ever had in my life. He planted little kisses on my inner thighs and on my chest, teasing me. I hate it when he teases me I just like to get right into everything and knows that.

"Damn it Craig, stop fucking teasing me like that you know I hate it!" I exclaimed. I looked up at my flushed face and smirked.

"Eager are we, well I'm very horny and so are by the looks of things, so let's get down to business!" He said with lust filled eyes. He pulled down my boxers in a flash and grabbed my throbbing member. He licked the tip and then down the shaft causing me to moan and throw my head back in a euphoric state. He entered my whole manhood into his mouth, making circling motions on the tip of my member.

"Craig, faster." I moaned several times. Every time I said that he granted my wish, grinding his teeth gently against me. He sucked continuously and then started fondling my balls, I pulled his midnight black hair signalling that I was about to reach my climax. He nodded and lapped up and swallowed then entire contents that squirted from inside me. He licked the remains from off of my manhood and pressed his lips against mine.

He pulled off his own clothes that were left on his body, grabbed the lube from off the side and blobbed some on his fingers and dick. He rubbed it in on his fingers and asked me to rub it in on his dick. I started pumping it in so that it wouldn't hurt when he inserted it into my ass.

"O-okay, mm, you can s-stop now Tweek," he moaned, I must have been doing a good job though from his tone of voice and the sudden 'mm' in his sentence. I held a thumbs up at him to enter his first finger, god it felt good. Then I held up my thumb again for the second then the third. He opened them up so that they stretched me a little. He knew that I thought I felt good because of my sigh of disappointment when he removed them.

"Okay you ready Tweek?" He asked me. I nodded as he thrusted into me. Tears started streaming down my face as I tried to adjust to the pain, it took a while but it happened. "Okay Tweek tell me when you're ready for it." He smiled.

"Okay fuck me like I've never been fucked before!" I exclaimed I just couldn't wait anymore, I needed it. He pulled out of me causing more tears to drip down my milky, white cheeks. Then he thrusted back in harder and faster each time, banging into my prostate with every thrust. "Right there Craig, again!" I moaned in complete ecstasy. He sniggered and bashed into me continuously, grabbing my dick and pumping in a rhythmic way, at the same time as he thrusted.

"Craig, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned and tossed my head back. He nodded. I came all over the bed sheets, floor and onto both of our chests. It wasn't long till he came inside of me.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, panting at the same time. He breathed heavily and laid down on the bed pulled me in close to him.

"Well that was fun," he giggled, but he didn't smile. I nodded in agreement, unable to speak because I was way to out of breath.

"I love you Craig." I breathed.

"Love you too Tweekers." He laughed but this time he showed emotion and actually smiled.

**Hmmm…. What do you guys think? I'll post the next chapter of this up soon, because I want to get it done soon so I can start a new long one, plus I have to do my one about Style. **

**Hope you liked this. R&R please.**

**-Adios!**


	14. Bebe,I'm gay!

**~Stan's POV~**

"Look Stan, I know you and Wendy have only just broken up, and I know that you play for the other team, but that doesn't mean we can't fool around?" Bebe gave me her biggest man eating grin I've ever fucking seen. She wants me to fool around with her! I knew she was a hoe I just didn't think she was so low. Plus I love Kyle not her. I have to tell Kyle about this, but what am I supposed to say to Bebe, 'oh I'm sorry I don't fuck hoe's' or 'I'm a gay little fag'?

"Um, Bebe, I'm gay and you know that. Plus I love Kyle not you, so no sorry." I just walked and left her there, it's not like I've broken her heart or anything she'll just go running to someone else.

I ran to the lunch table after Bebe had been talking to me. "What the fuck did that hoe want?" Kenny asked with an evil look on his face, but really Kenny's not one to call Bebe a hoe. Before he was with Butters he slept with 90% of the girls and about 75% of the dudes, including Bebe.

"She wanted to know if I'd fool around with her." I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, but Kyle would turn it into one, I knew that for a fact.

"And you said?" I could see the angry growing inside Kyle's body, and he was sure to flip out in a second.

"I said no because I'm gay and I love you." I said stern at first then I got softer at the end. Kyle smiled and the anger was going down inside him, I could tell. He unclenched his fists and relaxed more. He came over to where I was sat and put his arms around me; he then pulled me into a heated kiss.

"Aw, dude sick! I'm not watching you fags anymore, South Park high is turning fucking gay!" Cartman pretending to gip, and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he walked away to a smiling Wendy.

Me, Kyle and Kenny all just giggled, it was always a funny sight when Cartman got pissed. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later, I'm off to Butters house now bye." Kenny waved with his signature 'McCormick grin'.

"Well it's just us two now; you wanna go to my place and have some fun?" I smirked, I wish I had a signature 'Marsh' grin but I don't so I'll just have to live with it. He nodded, and giggled as blush took over his face. When we finally got to my house, no one was in so we could do whatever we wanted.

When I had unlocked the door, I picked Kyle up and carried him up the stairs, bridal style. I dropped him down on the bed and we got into a heated kiss. I pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air, and made my way down to his neck and started nibbling lightly. I made a trail of bites from the top of his neck down to bottom.

"Great Stan, that's going to be easy to explain!" He moaned and giggled at the same time. I laughed with him and unbuttoned his coat, then pulled off his shirt revealing his milky flesh. I then started to nibble my way down his chest, he let out a moan and muttered my name under his breath.

His pants and boxers came off in a flash, and I entered his manhood into my mouth, sucking harder each time. His back arched into the touch, which isn't the best thing he could of fucking choked me! "Stan, I'm gonna cum!" He screamed out, I nodded signalling that it was okay. He came in my mouth, and he came hard. I swallowed every single last bit and licked the rest of the sides of my mouth and his dick.

I reached up to his lips and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. I loved it when I kissed him, he was so delicate, like he would break. I pulled away from his lips so that I could tell him, "I love you so much Kyle."

"I love you too Stan." He panted, I kissed his forehead and pulled him in close to me. I wrapped my arms around him, as he cuddled up and we fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay, completely shit I know! It's far too rushed. **

**Anyway, I'm nearly done I only have two my chapters to do. The wedding and the epilogue. **

**R&R your thoughts please.**

**-Adios.**


	15. The Wedding!

**~Neutral POV~**

Token walked down the aisle, to the chords of Marry you by Bruno Mars. Clyde was stood at the top of the alter with his two best men, Craig and Tweek. Once Token had gotten to Clyde at the alter they shared a small, yet romantic kiss as the vicar started to talk.

"We are gathered here today to join together Token Black and Clyde Donovan in holy matrimony." The grabbed each other's hands and exchanged smiles until it came to the wedding vows (personalised wedding vows), that's when the tears started.

"I never knew that I could feel this way about another person. You came into my life and showed me how to love, and taught me what it takes to be a man. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To laugh with you, take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. I vow to love you today, tomorrow, and forever." Clyde said with tears rolling down his cheeks as he placed the ring on Token's finger.

"I can't believe this day is finally here! Thank you for being the man that you are, and for loving me the way you do. I promise to make you happy, to always be there when you need me, and to support you no matter what you do. I am so excited to see what the future hold for us, and promise that no matter what it brings...we'll always be together. This is my vow to you." Token smiled, placing the ring on Clyde's finger.

"Now do you Clyde Donovan take Token Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The vicar asked with a warm smile on his face.

"I do." Clyde said, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"And do you Token Black take Clyde Donovan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked once again.

"I do." Token said wiping the tears away from Clyde's cheeks.

"I know pronounce you man and husband, you may now kiss your husband." The vicar said, slightly out of breath. Clyde pulled Token into a romantic kiss as everyone cheered for them. Some were crying, some laughing and then Cartman just sitting there like the emotionless little homophobe he is.

They walked back down the aisle this time hand in hand and went to the reception venue. At the reception everyone was congratulating them and giving speeches, some funny, some just plain boring.

"That was the best day of my whole entire life!" Token said tearing up and pulling Clyde into a heated kiss.

**Okay so that was super short, maybe a little too short. But they finally got married. **

**I was going to make it longer but decided not to. **

**The next chapter and final chapter is the epilogue-its cute:)**

**R&R please**

**-Bye**


	16. Epilogue

**~Stan's POV~**

Clyde and Token are happily married together, they have an adopted little girl called Alexis. They're never going to end up breaking up, but then again they are perfect together. I never thought Clyde would end up settling down with Token, I thought he was always into Bebe.

Damien and Pip are back together he didn't return to Earth though. Oh no. The little angel (well that's what we all thought he was), murdered someone but nobody knows who. So for his terrible crime he went to hell when he died for eternity, but it wasn't all bad because he would be in Damien's arms forever.

Cartman and Wendy broke up shortly after Clyde and Token got married due to a huge argument that broke out about him being 'secretly' gay. Unfortunately for Cartman he's still alone and still a virgin even at the age of 25. Wendy on the other hand moved away to LA when she got offered a modelling job.

Kenny and Butters got married a couple of months ago and were thinking about adopting a little girl just like Clyde and Token. That's the couple that I'm happiest for though. I never imaged Kenny settling down, getting married and thinking about adoption, especially with Butters. Butters is probably the most innocent person I know.

Timmy and Jimmy are still together but only just, Timmy wanted to break up with him for taking steroids in the Paralympics. But Jimmy apologised and swore to never do it again. Timmy has three gold medals and a sliver, and Jimmy has two gold medals, one silver and four bronze. So all in all they're life's have turned out well, even though there handicapped.

Craig and Tweek are probably the happiest couple out of them all. They aren't married yet but there thinking about. They're always together, they never spend one waking moment away from each other. That's what I call true love.

And me? Well me and Kyle are so happy together, I recently proposed to him at Starks pond. He said yes immediately and pulled me into a kiss. Me and Kyle are going to spend the rest of our lives together, we will never ever break up, I just love him far too much. As for South Park, were staying here, so that we can raise a family just like how we were raised.

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.**

**Please R&R your thoughts. **

**-Goodbye!**


End file.
